


[Podfic of] The One with the Bros

by the24thkey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had never seen a wild Great American Bro this far north in California; it was a little exciting when he took a step back from the fact that they were trying to kill Scott and Derek for power.</p><p>Note: I’ve never used the word “bro” this many times before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The One with the Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One with the Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134500) by [andavs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andavs/pseuds/andavs). 



**Cover:**  by me

 **Length:**  54:45

 **Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20one%20with%20the%20bros.mp3) [M4B](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20one%20with%20the%20bros.m4b)

 

With thanks to yue_ix for super-speedy last minute beta listening, our awesome #ITPE mods for running this exchange, bessyboo for compiling the podbook and the author for granting me permission to record this story. <3

 

I kinda wish I had counted how many times I said 'bro' over the course of recording this. :P


End file.
